Drip devices for dispensing two or more biocomponents are known. In the medical device field, such devices are typically used for applying bioadhesives, polymers and other synthetic material used in wound closure. Because of the reactant nature of the biocomponents used to form the bioadhesive, mixing of the components does not occur until the solution is ready to be applied. Mixing of the components too soon before application may result in the premature polymerization reaction or hardening of the mixture, thereby making application of the solution impossible. Thus, in known drip devices, the two or more components are maintained separately until just prior to application. The drip devices may include one or more pre-mixing means for mixing the two or more solutions prior to application. The pre-mixing means may be passive, i.e., spiral configuration in the tubing, or instead may be active, i.e., mixing blade or impeller. Once mixed, the solution may be applied through a needle-like output or may instead be ejected through a spray assembly.
An exemplary device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,315, entitled “Biological Syringe System”, which discloses a system for delivery two fluids in a mixed composition, comprising a manifold and a discharge assembly. The discharge assembly mixes fluids in a mixing space and then atomizes the mixed fluids in a spray delivered from the assembly. Similarly, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,255, entitled, “Apparatus for Spraying a mixture of Two Components’, is an apparatus for spraying a liquid mixture having two syringes, a connecting piece, a premixing chamber, and a reduced volume section downstream from premixing chamber, and an exit aperture for spraying the mixture. The reduced volume section terminates in a homogenization region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,055, entitled “Turbulence Mixing Head for a Tissue Sealant Applicator and Spray Head for Same”, illustrates a device in which the mixing is performed in a mixing head.
Intermittent use of a biologics spray device, as may be required during a procedure, tends to clog the outlet of the applicator tip. As a result, most applicator assemblies are provided with a number of replacement tips for times when clogging of the tip occurs. Replacing clogged applicator tips interrupts the flow of a procedure, is time consuming and is an added expense. The device in published U.S. Patent Application 2010/0096481, “Self-Cleaning Spray Tip”, is described as having the distal end of drip cap assembly with an outlet that changes its configuration—at rest and at a second condition (e.g. during expression). The distal end is described as comprised of a material that permits flexion and expansion. The first and second reactive components are introduced into swirl chambers before mixing and are atomized as ejected through the outlet in a cone-shaped spray.
Persistent air leaks occurring after lung resection procedures are associated with patient discomfort, and increased length and cost of hospitalization. Sealing air leaks has been identified as a significant unmet need, however, there is currently no standard for treatment or prevention. More than 800,000 lung resection procedures are performed globally each year, and the number of procedures is expected to grow in future years as new lung cancer screening guidelines are implemented. Leaks are associated with increased length and cost of hospitalization, patient discomfort and prolonged chest tube management. Rates of persistent air leaks are 15-18% for non-emphysematous patients and up to 50% for patients with emphysema and COPD. The properties of existing sealants also make it difficult to ensure full and continued coverage of the lung, particularly when a minimally invasive technique has been used. Full coverage of the lung is important, because a) leaks can develop at the staple line, adjacent to the staple line, and in the lobes of the lung due to manipulation during the procedure b) the exact location of air leaks in not known. Due to the minimally invasive approach, current sealants must be applied to a deflated lung. Current sealants do not have the physical properties that allow them to maintain coverage of the entire surface of the lung during and after insufflation. Current sealants are applied to the lung in a deflated state and following sealant set, the lung is fully inflated. This results in a several fold change in lung volume, while the sealant in unable to expand to the same degree resulting in sealant crack and loss of seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,541 titled “Fibrin sealant applicator” discloses a device for applying a fibrin sealant comprising two components which will form said sealant when combined, which device comprises reservoirs for each of said components and a source of gas, wherein each of said reservoirs and said gas in separate fluid communication via a discrete channel to a spray head, said spray head having a first aperture located centrally in an exit end of said spray head through which said gas is discharged, said spray head having a first annular aperture in the exit end of said spray head within first annular aperture is concentric with said first aperture and through which one of said fibrin-sealant-forming components is discharged, and a second annular aperture in the exit end of said spray head being concentric with said first aperture and concentric with, and having a radius larger than said first annular aperture through which the second of said fibrin-sealant-forming components is discharged wherein all of said apertures are in a common plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,169, titled “Fibrin sealant glue-gun” discloses an applicator for creating a homogeneous film coating of a biological adhesive, the adhesive comprising a first component and a second component, the applicator comprising: (a) a housing having a first dispensing conduit for dispensing said first component and a second dispensing conduit for dispensing said second component; (b) a pressure supply conduit in communication with said dispensing conduits; (c) a first reservoir containing said first component, said first reservoir being in communication with said first dispensing conduit; (d) a second reservoir containing said second component, said second reservoir being in communication with said second dispensing conduit; (e) a first pressure regulator in communication with said first reservoir for controlling pressure supplied through said pressure supply conduit to said first reservoir; and (f) a second pressure regulator in communication with said second reservoir for controlling pressure supplied through said pressure supply conduit to said second reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,396, titled “Apparatus for applying tissue sealant” discloses a manifold for combining first and second components of a material, comprising a body having first and second inlet ports, a tubular dispenser coupled to the body and provided with an outlet and an internal passageway in fluid communication with said outlet, said body having first fluid transport means adapted for transporting said first component from said first inlet port to said internal passageway and second fluid transport means adapted for transporting said second component from said second inlet port to said internal passageway, said first fluid transport means including a hypodermic needle in fluid connection with said first inlet port and having an outlet disposed within said internal passageway, said second fluid transport means including a channel in the body and in fluid connection with said second inlet port and provided with an outlet disposed within said internal passageway the hypodermic needle is located in or able to penetrate the channel whereby said first and second components are directed by said first and second transport means into said tubular dispenser for mixing prior to discharge from the outlet of said tubular dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,325 titled “Fibrin delivery device and method for forming fibrin on a surface” discloses a medical device for delivering volumetric quantities of a first and second biochemically active fluid comprising: a first container adapted to contain the first biochemically reactive fluid and having a first fluid channel; a second container adapted to contain the second biochemically reactive fluid and having a second fluid channel; an atomizer in fluid communication with the first and second channels for separately atomizing the first and second biochemically reactive fluids into an aerosol with at least one energy source of a liquid energy, a mechanical energy, a vibration energy, and an electric energy; a fluid pressurizer for delivering a third fluid under pressure to the first container and the second container to deliver the first fluid and the second fluid under pressure to the atomizer; and a third channel for delivering a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,660, titled “Fibrin applicator pistol” discloses an applicator for delivering a homogeneous coating of fibrin glue formed from a first component and a second component to a target surface comprising: a first hermetically sealed reservoir containing said first component and having a first inlet conduit in fluid communication with said first component; a second hermetically sealed reservoir containing said second component and having a second inlet conduit in fluid communication with said second component; means for applying positive fluid pressure to said first and second hermetically sealed reservoirs relative to an ambient environment; a first outlet conduit in fluid communication with said first component and terminated by a first atomizer extending into said ambient environment in a first direction and having a first inner diameter; and a second outlet conduit in fluid communication with said second component and terminated by a second atomizer extending into said ambient environment in a second direction intersecting with said first direction and having a second inner diameter; wherein application of fluid pressure to said first and second hermetically sealed reservoirs generates a convergent flow of said first and second component at a fixed ratio of said first component to said second component to form said fibrin glue on said surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,841, titled “Compositions and methods for therapeutic delivery with frozen particles” discloses a system comprising: at least one computing device; at least one computer program, configured with a computer-readable medium, for use with at least one computer system and wherein the computer program includes a plurality of instructions that when executed on the computing device cause the computing device to direct a pre-determined patterned delivery of a plurality of frozen particle therapeutic compositions to at least one biological tissue of at least one subject by a remote controlled device, the plurality of frozen particle therapeutic compositions including at least two sub-sets of frozen particles that include different therapeutic agents and at least one tracer agent; and compare information related to the delivery with information regarding at least one clinical outcome following receipt by the at least one subject; and at least one imaging device configured to measure the at least one tracer agent and provide real-time feedback control of the plurality of frozen particle therapeutic compositions administered to the at least one subject.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0264122A1 titled “DEVICE FOR APPLYING GLUE ON TISSUES TO BE CONNECTED” discloses a device for applying a connecting glue to the facing extremities of two portions of tissue to be connected through enteric anastomosis performable with a mechanical suturer, the device comprising a diffusing element suppliable with the glue and interposable between the two portions of tissue to be connected, the diffusing element provided with at least two openings for bilateral delivery of the glue towards the two portions of tissue to be connected, wherein said diffusing element is connected in fluid communication to a first sheath, wherein said device is connected to a dispenser of aeriforms under pressure for delivering said aeriform inside the first sheath for nebulising the connecting glue delivered by the diffusing element to the portions of tissue to be connected, and wherein said diffusing element has a deployable structure for cooperating with said mechanical suturer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,975 titled “Surgical apparatus and structure for applying sprayable wound treatment material” discloses a surgical stapling apparatus, comprising: a body portion including a proximal end and a distal end, the body portion supporting an actuating handle member at the proximal end thereof and a staple pusher member at the distal end thereof; an anvil assembly removably mounted at the distal end of the body portion, the anvil assembly is movable toward and away from the body portion; an approximation assembly extending between and operatively connected to the body portion and the anvil assembly, wherein the approximation assembly moves the anvil assembly toward and away from the body portion, the approximation assembly including a shaft configured for releasable connection with the anvil assembly; and a wound treatment material dispersion assembly operatively associated with the approximation assembly, the dispersion assembly including: at least one fluid source, at least one conduit in fluid communication with the at least one fluid source and extending into the shaft of the approximation assembly; and at least one ejection port formed in the shaft of the approximation assembly and is in fluid communication with the at least one conduit wherein the at least one ejection port is configured to dispense fluid from the at least one fluid source to a location between the staple pusher member and the anvil assembly, wherein the approximation assembly includes a nozzle supported on the shaft, wherein the nozzle of the approximation assembly includes a manifold having a plurality of ejection ports, wherein the plurality of ejection ports include: a plurality of first ejection ports for dispensing a first wound treatment material; and a plurality of second ejection ports for dispensing a second wound treatment material different from the first wound treatment material, and wherein the wound treatment dispersion assembly includes a cap operatively connected to the manifold, and wherein the cap defines a channel between an inner surface of the cap and an outer surface of the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,119,606 titled “Sealant delivery device for anastomotic stapler” discloses a circular anastomosis surgical stapling instrument, comprising: a shaft, an anvil, a stapling head, and a device for applying adhesive components or sealant components to anastomosis site; the device comprising: a hollow housing with a plurality of exit openings and a coupler adapted to mount the device to the shaft of the circular anastomosis surgical stapling instrument; wherein the hollow housing having a top surface and an opposing bottom surface with at least two separate channels within said housing; the plurality of exit openings comprise a plurality of nozzles disposed circumferentially on the to surface and on the bottom surface with the plurality of nozzles in fluid communication with the channels; a manifold connector attached to the hollow housing, the manifold connector is in fluid communication with the channels and adapted to be connected to a dual lumen cannula for supplying the adhesive components or the sealant components; wherein said coupler is adapted to mount the device to the shaft between the anvil and the stapling head of the circular anastomosis surgical stapling instrument; wherein said channels comprise a first channel and a second channel; wherein said nozzles comprise a first set of nozzles in fluid communication with the first channel and a second set of nozzles in fluid communication with the second channel; wherein the hollow housing has a semicircular shape, with a housing gap dividing the hollow housing into two housing arms; and wherein the coupler has a semicircular opening having an inner diameter equal to a diameter of the shaft, and wherein the coupler is adapted to be snapped onto the shaft.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0147432A1 titled “STRUCTURE FOR APPLYING SPRAYABLE WOUND TREATMENT MATERIAL” discloses a wound treatment material dispersion system for use in combination with an anastomotic surgical stapling apparatus, wherein the surgical stapling apparatus includes an anvil assembly supported opposite a staple pusher member, wherein the wound treatment material dispersion system comprises: a disc defining an outer edge and an inner edge, the disc including a plurality of apertures formed therethrough; at least one of an annular inner wall integrally connected to the inner edge of the disc and an annular outer wall integrally connected to the outer edge; and wound treatment material disposed on a surface of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,254,346 titled “Vascular closure device having a flowable sealing material” discloses a vascular closure device comprising: a hollow, perforated tube; sealing material configured to flow out of the perforated tube and into a tissue tract to close a hole in a blood vessel; a vessel locating member insertable through the perforated tube and the hole, the vessel locating member being axially movable relative to the perforated tube and the hole, the vessel locating member being expandable within the vessel to temporarily seal the hole internally, the vessel locating member comprising a tube having a plurality of slits extending along a length thereof to define a plurality of deformable arms; wherein the vascular closure device is configured to be inserted into the tissue tract; wherein the vascular closure device comprises a plurality of holes so that the sealing material flows out of the vascular closure device into the tissue tract in a direction that is not parallel to the tissue tract, wherein the plurality of holes increase in size moving distally along a length of the vascular closure device to provide dispensing of greater amounts of the sealing material adjacent to the hole in the blood vessel.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0005698 titled “Applicator” discloses an applicator, comprising: a nozzle including an elongated nozzle main body, to which gas and a plurality of kinds of liquids are supplied, and a nozzle head at a distal end of the nozzle main body and configured to jet a mixed solution of the gas and the plurality of kinds of liquids supplied to the nozzle main body, the nozzle main body possessing an outer peripheral surface; a sheath in which the nozzle main body is positioned for relative movement along a longitudinal direction of the nozzle main body, the sheath possessing an inner peripheral surface; the applicator being insertable into a living body to apply the mixed solution to a region in the living body; a gap between the outer peripheral surface of the nozzle main body and the inner peripheral surface of the sheath that is an exhaust path for exhausting gas in the living body to outside of the living body when the pressure in the living body rises; and the sheath including a plurality of side holes at a plurality of positions on the sheath, the plurality of side holes spaced from one another by an equal interval along an axial direction of the sheath, each of the side holes communicating with the gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,749 titled “Spray for fluent materials” discloses a medical apparatus for applying a biocompatible coating in situ, the apparatus comprising: an elongated barrel having a distal end defining a gas flow outlet; and first and second conduits each having a distal end extending through the gas flow outlet and beyond the distal end of the elongated barrel, the first conduit defining a first exit opening and the second conduit defining a second exit opening, the first and second conduits are configured to deliver a first composition through the first conduit and a second composition through the second conduit, the first and second exit openings are positioned externally of the elongated barrel distally of the gas flow outlet to mix the first composition and the second composition externally of the elongated barrel and the first and second conduits, wherein the distal end of the first conduit has a first beveled tip defining the first exit opening, the first beveled tip defining a first plane having a first axis which is angled with respect to a longitudinal axis of the first conduit and the distal end of the second conduit has a second beveled tip defining the second exit opening, the second beveled tip defining a second plane having a second axis which is angled with respect to a longitudinal axis of the second conduit, the first axis intersecting the second axis at the distal end of the first and second conduits to define an interior angle that is less than about 140 degrees, the first and second beveled tips are oriented to facilitate mixing of the first and second compositions at a location distally of the first and second conduits, wherein the distal end of the first conduit is in direct physical contact with the distal end of the second conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,063 titled “In situ materials formation” discloses a method of disposing a crosslinked biocompatible material in a body comprising introducing a solution with an injection system to a fixed position in a body, with the first solution comprising at least one crosslinkable macromer that spontaneously crosslinks in situ to form the crosslinked material, wherein the macromer, within about 1 second of placement at the position, forms the material with sufficient mechanical integrity to remain at the position during the crosslinking process so as to prevent migration of the macromer away from the position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0325059 titled “Non-Clogging Airless Spray for High Viscosity, High Surface Tension Fluids” discloses a medical device for spraying two liquids comprised of a first and second syringe each syringe having an outlet for a first and second liquid; a connecting piece having first and second channels in communication with said syringe outlets terminating in distal component comprised of a spray cap which contain independent fluid passages for said first and second liquids and a first and second exit surface; wherein first and second exit surfaces of said spray cap contain a plurality of small exit apertures and said first and second exit apertures create a spray pattern which combines and mixes said first and second liquids away from the device.
Patent Publication No. WO2014/006738A1 titled “TREATMENT DEVICE FOR TREATING INSIDE OF ORGANISM LUMEN” discloses a treatment device for treating the inside of an organism lumen is provided with: a long shaft inserted into a blood vessel; a support section having a proximal end side which is supported by the shaft and also having a distal end side which is capable of expanding and contracting in the direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the shaft; and a deformable application section provided on the distal end side of the support section . The deformable application section is brought into contact with the wall of the blood vessel by the expansion of the distal end side of the support section and has a discharge opening which, when the deformable application section is in contact with the wall of the blood vessel, is located near the wall and can discharge a substance to be applied.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP2011/067491A titled “FLUID JET DEVICE” discloses as an unmet need to effectively penetrate a blood clot and the like with a pulsation flow while removing the whole of blood clot and the like by emitting a jet of a fluid widely, and discloses a solution as being an auxiliary jet orifice that is opened to a direction different from a direction of a jet orifice emitting a pulsation flow, and it is connected to an auxiliary fluid path which is different from a connection fluid path connected to the jet orifice. The fluid is continuously emitted from the auxiliary jet orifice by continuously sending the fluid to the auxiliary fluid path. The result is that the pressure of pulsation flow does not decrease because of the auxiliary jet orifice, and the cutting performance of the pulsation flow is kept while the fluid can be emitted from the auxiliary jet orifice within the area where the pulsation flow cannot be emitted. Then, the auxiliary jet orifice can keep the cutting performance by continuously emitting the jet of the fluid even when the pressure of the fluid disperses and decreases by emitting the jet of the fluid widely. As a result, the blood clot and the like can be penetrated effectively by the pulsation flow while the whole of blood clot and the like can be removed by emitting the jet of the fluid widely.